<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by Jesussavedevenme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807110">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme'>Jesussavedevenme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Adventures Lead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long two month mission, Seth comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Eve/Seth Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Adventures Lead [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth fumbled with his keys as his tired fingers tried and failed to get them into the lock. He let out a frustrated sigh as his exhausted body struggled to complete the simple task. Why the main house even had a lock on the door was beyond him. The barrier and distracted spells made sure that no one could get into Fablehaven unless they were supposed to be there. The logical part of his brain reasoned that it probably had something to do with festival nights  but it was quickly drowned out by his growing frustration and unquenchable urge to just be home already. Finally, after an embarrassing amount of time, he was able to unlock the door. He quietly opened and shut the door, mindful of the late hour, and felt a wave of relief wash over him at the feeling of being home.<br/>The house was quiet which should have been surprising, but it was getting pretty late into the evening. Warren and Vanessa as well as Kendra and Bracken had most likely returned to their own house. He could faintly hear the sound of his grandmother washing dishes in the kitchen and his grandfather was most likely in his study. Dale had probably turned in for the night and Tanu was no doubt working on some potions. His other set of grandparents would have long gone to the old mansion and he knew for a fact that Trask, Mara, and Elise were all off on missions. That left one person, Eve. Eve had been staying at the main house ever since she joined the Knights of the Dawn, about a year ago,  and still had yet to form a recognizable pattern. Seth moved out of the foyer area and towards the kitchen, knowing that it was in his best interest to eat and shower before crashing for the night. However, As he past the staircase he was stopped by the familiar padding of bare feet against the wood floor. Footsteps that Seth was not embarrassed to admit that he had memorized. Sure enough a few seconds later Eve appeared at the top of the stairs, obviously having the same idea or grabbing a late night snack before bed. Her long hair was an adorable mess and her long shirt, which Seth realized was his, covered a pair of fuzzy flannel pajama pants. She froze as she saw him but quickly shot down the stairs as fast as she dared. Seconds later Seth's arms, as well as his heart, were fuller than they had been in a long time. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle clicking together. Everything about it just felt right. Seth clutched her tight and buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent. He relished in the safe warm feeling that bubbled up inside him, A far cry from the panic and adrenaline he had been running on for too long. He hated when he was forced to go on missions without her, but unfortunately they did happen. <br/>" You know I think I forgot what human contact felt like." He joked finally breaking the silence and pulling back to look her in the eyes. Eve laughed a sound that, despite how cliche it was , literally sounded like music to his ears. <br/>" Well two months on a mission, by yourself will do that to you. " She relied in a similar joking tone. The stood still for a few more moments, each of then soaking up the others presence, before they both made the decision to make their way to the living room. Seth laid on the couch, food now far from his mind, as he lay his head in Eve's lap. He sighed happy to finally be resting his abused muscles. There was no denying how utterly exhausted he was. The mission, whether he wanted to admit it or not, had taken a large toll on him. The feeling of Eve's long, gentle finger running through his brown hair and brushing against his scalp was quickly sending him towards sleep. Which was why it took him longer than it should have to realize that Eve was talking to him.<br/>"I really missed you, Seth." He couldn't help but smile at her soft words.  He peeled back his heavy eyelids and looked at her with what he knew must be the same love sick look he had teased Kendra for a million times. <br/>"I missed you too." He replies reaching up and allowing his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing gently across her cheek bone. He hand came up to intertwine with his, bringing his fingers to her lips in a light kiss.<br/>How was it?" She asked hesitantly not wanting to break their momentary calm. Seth contemplated his answer not really sure how to explain what was going on in his head. That had always been the problem. He could never figure out how to put his feeling into words. As a result he tended to hide between witty quips and sarcastic remarks.Eve, however, had always seen right through it. <br/>" It's always hard, but this time just seemed worse. It all seemed overwhelming." He finally admitted feeling comfortable enough to open up in a way he never had before. Eve gave him a gentle smile  placing another kiss to his fingers before letting go and returning her hand to his hair. <br/>"Well, it's over now your here" She looked deep into his eyes making sure that he was paying attention before she added, " You're safe Seth. You can rest." And somehow those simple words caused any remaining tension to disappear from.his body. Eve always seemed to know exactly what words he needed to hear and it made his heart swell. So with the feeling of her fingers in his hair and wrapped in the comfort of finally being home, Seth was able to rest for the first time in weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another Eveth oneshot!!! I hope you all like it, let me know what you think and what you want to read next!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>